


missed you

by exile_wrath



Series: tumblr minifics [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Minific, what is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exile_wrath/pseuds/exile_wrath
Summary: Victor shows up to Hasetsu approximately six hours too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this post](http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/post/156379903934/why-au-where-victor-dies-when-you-can-have-au) I saw

When Victor arrives in Hasetsu with Makkachin, it's to his utter joy that the train station is plastered with pictures of Katsuki Yuuri dancing amidst cherry blossoms, a gentle smile on his face and his hand reaching forward, his arm curved with utter joy and his body bent with grace. It’s the best first impression he has had of a town, ever. 

He takes out his phone to take a selfie, and it’s out of sheer habit that Victor nearly uploads it to instagram, but something selfish prevents him from doing so. “It would be better to have my first selfie of Hasetsu be with Yuuri himself,” he decides, even if this view is spectacular. 

Since it’s a small town, there’s not much in terms of cab service, so he asks around for directions via the universal body language of “I’m a lost tourist please help me”. Locals that point him in the right direction give him strange looks, though, and they seem... hesitant, to guide him. Makkachin, even, is padding quietly at Victor’s side rather than bouncing around as he usually does. 

Victor ignores the gloom, though, figuring it’s because he arrived at a quiet time in an already sleepy town. The scenery is beautiful, the ocean mixed with classic Japanese architecture and buildings that are undeniably modern but would Victor thinks would look out of place in anywhere not Japan. He can’t wait to explore it with Yuuri, see what hidden gems it has to offer that only Yuuri could show him. 

He can’t wait to see Yuuri; he has his grand introduction all planned out, too-

All of that comes crashing down the moment that he arrives in front of Yu-topia Akatsuki, and sees that the wooden entrance is shut. Victor frowns, because the site had said they were open until 10pm for the onsen, and he had made his reservation two days ago, so what on earth was going on? He goes closer to the sign on the door, wondering if he was supposed to enter in some other way, and-

His heart leaps to his chest. Makkachin whines piteously, as if it can sense the grief that looms beyond the entrance, in the closed-off ryokan. 

 _Closed for mourning_ , a paper says in Japanese and English underneath. Another paper, underneath it:  _Public viewing at ten in the morning tomorrow._

The entrance door is covered with papers, flowers are littering the front, and Victor can catch a glimpse of incense and candles undeniably for mourning-

He’s watched and looked up enough of Katsuki Yuuri to recognize his name in kanji now, and Victor doesn’t register that he’s fallen until he feels his knees hit the ground. 

He didn’t think that this would happen; Victor thought that... he had plenty of time. For them to get to know each other more, to skate together and laugh together and live together- 

But that’s all gone in the smoke now. 

Because Yu-topia Akatsuki is closed.

Closed because Yuuri is... dead.

(And with him, all of Victor's dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> [writing sideblog](http://plotmaster.tumblr.com/)  
> [main tumblr](http://exile-wrath.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
